bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kori clan
The Kori Family (こりせたい, Setai Kori, literally Family of Kori) are a noble family of Horiwari, the Soul Society and Heisekai. Within the former they are known as the Mitsuhide clan (光秀氏, Mitsuhide-shi, literally House of Mitsuhide). Members of the Clan are noted for their spiritual potential, which is exemplified in two key traits. The Reīkandō (霊感動, Soul Passion), which excites the soul to unveil latent potential and the Jouen (情焔, Burning Passions), which embraces blood-lust to shrug off the most gruesome of injuries in order to continue the fight. The Collapse hit the clan very hard. In its immediate wake only six members are confirmed to have survived. These members include Hawke Kori, now regarded as the Clan Head, his adopted brother David, their cousin Itazura, the latter's sister Mariko, and the latter's cousin Tsubaki. Two are active in the Reikai, two more are slowly recovering in Eden, and the last is aligned with the Gotei Remnant. Finally Kusaka survived as well but mostly excused himself from spiritual matters, deciding to trust to the next generation. History The Kori family can trace their routes back to the time of the 's creation at the hands of The Philosophers. At this time they were granted their status as a noble family, and where united under the parents of Kichō and Akechi. When the time to pass the mantle of leadership on, Kichō was chosen over her younger brother, Akechi, who was known to be an utter tyrant. Kichō took the position of family head, while Akechi disappeared to parts unknown. He would later change his name to Mitsuhide and begin a new family under that name in Heisekai. For years Kichō led her family with tact and dedication. She forged alliances with the Taira Clan and the Shirono Family, and often asked them to intervene on her behalf in matters of law. In return her family acted as their retainers, and defended them in martial matters. For a long time the family remained lesser nobility. This changed with the birth and training of Tadashi Kori and his brother and sister. , and their first child.]] Tadashi quickly rose through the ranks of the Gotei 13, becoming Captain of the 11th Division, simultaneously holding the title of Kenpachi. Tadashi's brother, likewise, possessed great potential even though he never rose beyond a seated position, and those of their line to this day are still regarded as the best of the Kori clan. Tadashi fathered two sons, Kusaka Kori and Sojiro Kori, with Anika Shihōin, and later fathered a son and daughter, Itazura Kori and Mariko Kori, with Yukimura Kori. Tadashi's brother, Minato, was known to have a single daughter, Tsubaki, whilst his sister, who took the name Henderson after fleeing to the World of the Living, had a daughter. Following the Collapse the only survivors of the Kori clan are Hawke, David, Itazura, Mariko, Tsubaki and Kusaka. Hawke and David survived simply because they where running patrols in the World of the Living at the time, though Itazura and Mariko bore the brunt of it in Eden, and only survived due to the intervention and healing of Kiyoko Takara. Tsubaki, like her cousins, was at the forefront, and was only saved by her uncle Tadashi; albeit he traded his life for hers. Kori Family Members Historical *Unnamed Parents of Kichō and Akechi *Kichō Kori *Akechi Kori Current *Kusaka Kori (Family Head) *Tadashi Kori (Family Head) *Sojiro Kori *Yukimura Kori *Itazura Kori *Mariko Kori *Tsubaki Kori *Kireina Kori (Through Marriage) *Hawke Kori *David Jones (Through Adoption) *Kitsui Sanretsu (Kusaka's Clone) Deceased *Kusaka and Sojiro's Father *Kusaka and Sojiro's Mother *Tadashi's Father *Tadashi's Mother Mitsuhide Family Members Historical *Akechi Mitsuhide Current *Shinji Mitsuhide Behind the Scenes *The author notes many similarities between the Kori clan and Saiyan race depicted in Akira Toriyama's series Dragon Ball Z. :*The abilities of Reīkandō and Jouen are based on power-up concepts seen within DBZ games; one such being the Saiyan Soul and I'm Getting Excited! power ups. In both cases the fighters strength and energy-based attacks became stronger. :*The Kori clan on a whole are bloodthirsty in battle and highly enjoy a challenging fight; often at the expense of all else happening around them. Navigation Category:Clans Category:Kori Clan